Adam and Eve
by dramionex4xever
Summary: It isn't the end. No. 6 lives on. Nezumi, just what are you doing back here? Angst, drama, MYSTERY PAIRING!


Sion looked out at all the rubble, it looked like he had a lot of work to do. Just when Nezumi was out just out of sight, Sion heard a familiar voice.

"What will you do now?" asked Elyurias

Sion turned around to see the giant bee staring at him. "The wall is torn down, what happens now is in your hands" and starts to fly off. She turns around and says "Here, I will do one more thing for you, but I will never use my powers again" and turns into a flash of yellow light then disappears. Sion hears another familiar voice.

"Sion! Sio~n!" It's Safu, Elyurias brought Safu back to life as well!

"Safu, I'm so glad to see you! I thought I would never see you again!" said Safu "oh, is that your baby?" asks Safu, pointing to the baby in Sion's hands.

"Yeah, one of Inukashi's dogs brought it over to me, I guess that makes it my baby now" says Sion, looking at it, "I guess she didn't mind raising dogs, but a human was a little much for her"

"What is the baby's name?" asks Safu. "Well, I thought I was never going to see you again, so I named the baby Safu, after you" Sion responded.

"Haha oh Sion" Safu laughs and blushes, "You can't name it that now, what about your friend?"

"Nezumi? Yeah, I'll name the baby Nezumi, that Nezumi, he was just like an older cousin to me."

"Ehhhh?" Safu got closer to Sion's face, "I thought you two were... you know..."

"What?"

"Y-you know, intimate..."

"With N-Nezumi?" Sion's face turned bright red. He had never thought of Nezumi _that _way, "you've got it all wrong! I mean sure I've kissed him but..."

"EHHHHH?" Safu was taken aback by the sudden confession, "K-k-k-kiss? O-on the lips?"

"You've got it all wrong, Safu!" Sion grabbed onto Safu's shoulders, "At the time I remembered the way you kissed me on the cheek when we were kids so I thought it was a friendly thing but that was before I realized that I l-l-"

"Yes? What is it Sion? You l...?"

"Nothing... just forget it!" Sion gave an oriental smile and laughed.

"You know..." Safu cupped the bulge visible in Sion's pants, "we could make... a real baby for ourselves... We won't have to name it after anyone. It can be our creation. A representation of our love for each other. You love me Sion, don't you? So sleep with me. Take me up on my offer and make love to me."

Sion blushed bright red and said "Safu, we can't, I... I'm not ready yet" and Safu said "I understand, baby. But at least let me have this" and she kissed Sion deeply on the lips. Safu says "Isn't it better to kiss a girl?" Sion blushes, "Safu I told you it wasn't what it looked like, of course yours is better" Safu giggles. "Oh Sion, what would I ever do without you?"

They walk back to the village where they meet Sion's mom, Sion's mom hugs Sion and cries "Oh Sion, I missed you so much!" Sion's mom hugs tight, "Where is that boy, Nezumi?" Sion says "He's gone, but I have Safu now, Nezumi was a dear friend of mine but Safu is someone much closer to my heart"

"I'm happy for you Sion. I never liked that Nezumi boy. He practically kept you hostage! No one, especially not a man, will ever take my boy again." Karan kissed him in the forehead.

"So this means you approve?" Sion practically jumped in delight.

"Very much. I love you Sion. Safu is already like a daughter to me. I'm sure you both will make a wonderful couple."

An explosion was heard far off on the other side of town.

"What the h*ll?" Sion whipped his head around.

"Let's go check it out!" Safu pulled Sion's hand.

They ran to the back side of town to where the fire was and saw a figure behind smoke.

"You think you can replace me?" Nezumi screamed at the top of high lungs, "After all I did you little shit?"

"Look Nezumi," Sion stepped in front of Safu, "I'm a f-f..."

"Say it. Say it out loud." Nezumi said theatrically, quoting one of his favorite classic novels.

"I'm not. A faggot."

Nezumi stepped back "Sion, don't kid yourself, you know you like me more than a girl" Sion said "No, Nezumi, God doesn't want us that way. It's natural with a woman."Nezumi yells "SION! SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST CONFUSED!"

"You shall not lie with a male as with a woman. It is an abomination, Leviticus 18:22" says Sion, "FUCK YOU!" Nezumi screams and lunges at Safu and stabs her with a knife. "NO, SAFU!" yells Sion.

"NEZUMI! You aren't going to take my love from me again!" and Sion runs up to Nezumi and punches him. Just then all of Inukashi's dogs tackle Nezumi. They tear him apart.

"That's what you get when you mess with us" says Inukashi, walking into the scene. "Good Sion, my dog gave you your baby back." Inukashi shurgs, "Raising dogs is one thing, but a baby? whew"

Just then the bee comes back.

"It wouldn't be fair if you could only have your love for so long, so I came back. Don't ask for favors next time around though" and brings Safu back to life.

Safu took a look from Sion to Nezumi, "Guess that's what you'd call an epic fail, huh?"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

EDIT: A lot of people seem to think this is a joke. I assure you its not, I really think Nezumi and Sion are disgusting with each other. This is just my take of how everything probably ended. Nezumi and Sion were always awkward with each other, trying to push themselves together and it doesn't work. No. 6 follows the Bible in a lot of ways. We have correlations between Adam and Eve, the apple, the snake, and thankfully Asano was smart enough to put in the fact that homosexuals cannot and should not be together.

Thank you.


End file.
